


Who is Barry?

by nishiki



Series: Happy Little Accident [4]
Category: Misfits (TV 2009), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dad!Klaus Hargreeves, Angst and Humor, Dad!Klaus Hargreeves, Diego and Klaus being big dorks, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kinda, Nathan and Barry, Nathan is confused about things, Platonic Flirting, Simon Bellamy is a good friend, Uncle Diego to the rescue, a dash of angst, is this considered a crossover at this point?, overprotective Diego Hargreeves, overprotective Luther Hargreeves, playdate, the perks of being a single dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishiki/pseuds/nishiki
Summary: When his only friend comes over for a playdate, Nathan and his dad have a fight.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Nathan Hargreeves (OMC), Nathan Hargreeves (OMC) & Diego Hargreeves, Nathan Hargreeves (OMC) & Simon Bellamy
Series: Happy Little Accident [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808335
Comments: 6
Kudos: 165





	Who is Barry?

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this one a crossover because of Simon, mainly.

“Loser”

Klaus Hargreeves couldn't help but sigh deeply as he walked into the sitting room and already heard his brothers rattle around with that stupid robot game that they had found in the attic two days ago. They were meant to have cleaned out the attic by now - as ordered by their sisters before the girls took a plane to visit Claire - and yet, since they had discovered that game, they had made absolutely no further progress on that. 

“Loser”

“You rigged this!” - Came Luther’s prompt affront to his brother’s childish insult. 

It was a miracle that this stupid game was still in one piece. Diego had thrown it across the room just last night in anger after losing to Luther _once_. Diego had always been a sore loser. Good to see that some things just never changed, right?

“Oh my God” Klaus sighed and stopped a few feet away from where his brothers sat at a narrow table and put his hands on his hips in a sorry imitation of their sister Allison. “you’re at it again?”

“He wanted a rematch!” Diego defended as he once again beat his brother in this stupid game that Klaus didn't quite understand anyway. “Where’s Nathie?” Diego then chimed up as he craned his neck to look behind Klaus as if the little guy would ever hide behind his father.

“Upstairs” Klaus shrugged. “I told him to clean his room a little before Barry arrives.”

“Barry?” Luther echoed, his brows suddenly rising in surprise and curiosity all at once. It had been months since they had decided to move into the academy, even longer since their sister had almost destroyed the house. The sitting room was still a sorry sight to behold compared to what it used to look like, but at least it was a room that could be used again.

“Who’s Barry?” Leave it to Diego to immediately get defensive over an eleven-year-old boy's playdate.

“He’s Nathan’s friend from school” Klaus rolled his eyes. “So calm down, no need to take out the big guns already.”

“What kind of guy is this Barry? And what kind of name is _Barry_ anyway?”

“Yeah, I agree with Diego here. And why did we not hear about this Barry-character before?”

“Jesus guys!” Klaus laughed as he took in the way his brothers looked at him all serious as if they were going on another mission. “I promise you that we don't have another Leonard-situation at our hands. Pinky swear. Barry is just another eleven-year-old kid who went to Nathan’s former school, good? Good.”

“And why is he coming over?” Diego inquired relentlessly. The way he sat there - his body turned towards Klaus as he sat on that wooden chair, one arm resting on the mahogany wood of the narrow table, his legs spread apart in that self-assertive, dominant way that would make Klaus swoon usually, the other arm on the backrest of the chair, his torso leaned forward ever so slightly and his brows furrowed - told Klaus clearly that he was not about to give up his inquest until he wouldn't know every little detail about Barry and his life so far. 

“Well, because he’s Nathan’s only friend and they miss each other.”

“Aha,” Diego hummed, clearly not too satisfied with the situation. In a way, Klaus felt as if he had been caught sneaking into the house drunk at age thirteen by his roller-wearing mom. Diego had always been a mom. The kind of mom who would beat his ass with a wooden spoon and yell at him in Spanish. It didn't help his mental image of Diego wearing rollers, a pink robe, slippers, and waving around a wooden spoon that Diego had yelled at him in Spanish only last night and chased him with a spatula when Klaus had stolen the last cookie. 

“Don't murder that poor guy, okay? He’s shy as it is already.” 

“Of course, not … Just wanna say hi.”

Klaus rolled his eyes once more. “Yeah so, then go and help your son clean his room, Papa Diego” He laughed. Diego groaned but got up anyway from his seat and patted him on the shoulder as he walked past Klaus. Klaus, on the other hand, all but fell onto the seat previously occupied by Diego. It was nice and toasty. 

“Not gonna lie” Luther hummed, his brows now furrowed in contemplation. “Diego is good with kids, huh?”

“He’s good with _Nathan_.” Klaus corrected with a smirk. “Mostly because the little gremlin _adores_ him.”

“True” Luther chuckled. “Hey, do you think … I mean … When Allison returns and…”

“Claire?” Klaus mumbled. “I’m sure Claire will adore you just like Nathie adores Diego.” He snorted. “Allie said you were Claire’s favorite anyway.”

“I’m just worried that I…”

“That you can't live up to her expectations? Nah, don't worry. The girl is four! Just relax, big guy.” Klaus huffed and patted Luther’s shoulder awkwardly as it meant he needed to reach over the small table to do so. “I hope she and Nathan will get along too. Poor boy never had any luck with other kids his age”

“Why not? I would’ve expected him to have tons of friends.”

“Well, he is charming” Klaus grinned proudly. “But kids are assholes. We were just too sheltered to realize that.” And wasn’t that ironic? “They used to make fun of him for not having a mom. Then someone from his school saw me at one point with another guy and that only made it worse for Nathie, of course.”

“You mean he was bullied?”

“I wouldn't say _bullied_ ” Klaus shrugged. “They tried to, of course.”

“Tried?”

“Well, when they insulted me in front of Nathan, he broke another boy’s nose. So … that’s that, I suppose. After that, they left him alone. So, when Barry was transferred to his school a few months ago, it was a relief. Nathan took him under his wing right away because he knew the others would harp on the guy otherwise.”

“He’s a good kid” Luther hummed. “You did well.”

“Thanks.” He was proud to receive praise for his son. He was always proud when it came to Nathan. There had been a million times when he had been about to give up and throw in the towel or broke down in tears. The letter that he had received from Grace, the nice social worker from London, had helped. He had stayed in contact with her all this time. After all, if it hadn't been for her, God knows what would have happened to Nathan and him. 

The sound of the doorbell ringing made Klaus get back up again just as he heard Nathan running down the stairs, followed by the heavy sound of Diego’s boots coming down the stairs as well. Klaus was still the first person at the door, however, as he cut in front of his son. Nathan was fast but Klaus had the advantage of ridiculously long legs on his side - for now. Until his baby would have outgrown him one day. 

Through the stained glass, he could see the silhouette of a young boy waiting in front of the door. He had seen Barry only twice so far but he could nonetheless imagine him fidgeting right now. Klaus opened the door with a flourish and a grin plastered on his face. Just as expected, on the other side of the door, waited a young boy Nathan’s age with short dark hair and big blue eyes staring up at him as if he was about to have a heart attack.

“Hello,” The boy barely had time to speak before Nathan came rushing in behind Klaus.

“Barry!” He exclaimed as he moved past Klaus and dragged Barry into the house by one of his thin arms. “About time! I have so much to show you! Come on! Your little nerd-heart is gonna explode!”

Barry gasped audibly as he took sight of Diego standing by the stairs and then of Luther who walked out of the living room and gave a lazy little wave in response to Barry’s wide-eyed stare while Diego gave his best attempt of looking intimidating. Barry, however, looked ready to pass out now. 

“I take it Barry is a fan?” Klaus concluded as he closed the front door while Nathan was dragging his friend towards the living room.

“A huge fan!” Nathan grinned as he finally stopped. “He has every piece of merchandise ever!”

“Really?” Diego grinned and stepped a little closer. “So? Who’s your favorite then?”

Barry looked at Number Two like a deer in headlights and seemed to desire nothing but to become invisible right then and there. It was cute and Diego clearly enjoyed being able to scare the little guy a bit. After a moment of hesitation, Barry leaned closer to Nathan and whispered something into his ear.

“Uncle Benny” Nathan grinned. “Where is Uncle Benny anyway?”

“He’s haunting Five” Klaus shrugged. “Doing something incredibly nerdy, I suppose. I’m gonna send Benny to you when he’s back. I mean, would be a shame if your friend wouldn’t be able to meet his idol, right?”

Nathan grinned widely at him before he pulled Barry along with him into the living room to, undoubtedly, show him every bit of memorabilia that there was of the Academy. 

“Look at them go. So cute” Klaus grinned but Diego responded with a scoff.

“I don't trust this Barry-dude.” 

“Are you already worried that my baby could bring home a boyfriend?” He laughed. “Because I have to inform you that he will probably grow up to be a proper ladies man.”

“I saw him try on Allison’s shoes the other day” Diego rolled his eyes. “I mean it was like being thrown back in time and watch you walk around in Mom’s heels.”

“So? He’s eleven.”

“So?” Luther cackled. “I remind you that you started discussing boys with Allison when you were ten and with eleven you wanted to marry Diego.”

“Yeah, and our dear brother still didn't go down on one knee for me like a gentleman would have by now to restore my honor.”

Diego surprised him as he actually did drop down on one knee in front of him then. “Klaus Hargreeves,” He said seriously and it seemed a miracle that neither one of them broke down in laughter. “Do you want to have waffles with me?”

“I thought you’d never ask” He gasped and Luther, behind him, gave an exasperated sigh. 

“None of you will ever grow up” He commented dryly - and maybe he was right about that. Anyway, he would get waffles and that was really all that mattered right now. Honor restored or not. 

※※※※※※※

It was getting late and Nathan had exhausted every treasure the huge house held to show to his friend. Simon had been wandering about the place with eyes bulging out of his head the entire time. He would have snapped photos like a tourist too, if he would have had a camera with him. 

“I think my family thinks your name is Barry.” Nathan grinned and his friend rolled his eyes in fake annoyance.

“That might be because you call me Barry all the time.” Nathan could already tell that Simon was glad that at least _Nathan_ knew his real name. 

On their way back to the living room they walked past the kitchen where they paused shortly. Inside, Uncle Diego and his dad were sitting at the table and eating some waffles. Well, his dad was rather shoving a piece of waffle in his uncle’s mouth and Uncle Diego was not even flinching away. Not the weirdest thing Nathan had seen them do. One time he had actually caught them sitting in the bathtub together. Sure, they had been wearing trunks and sitting across from each other but until this day, he still didn’t quite get why they had been sitting in the tub together. His father had claimed it was because of the heatwave that had ravaged the city but Nathan wasn’t really sure if he could believe that. 

As they proceeded their journey to the living room, the sun was already setting and casting a warm orange glow through the huge windows. They had taken it upon themselves to start crafting a fine pillow fort in the still very much cluttered attic after their initial tour of the house. Now, Nathan felt exhausted as he slumped on his favorite couch. It had taken months for the room to be restored the way it used to be - with some more modern changes. Where Uncle Five’s portrait used to be, hung now a giant plasma TV.

“Your dad and your uncle are really close, aren't they?” Simon asked as he flopped down on the comfortable leather couch next to him. Nathan blinked in surprise at this question but he could hear no malice in Simon’s voice at all - not like the other kids at school.

“Yeah” He decided to joke with a grin as he wiggled his eyebrows. “They are totally gay for each other. They just don’t see it yet.”

Simon gave him a weird look but then again, it was Simon and Simon always gave him weird looks. Being weird and acting weird was just Simon’s default mode. “Would you be okay with that?” He asked and there was still no judgment attached to his flat voice.

“With what?”

“Them dating?”

Nathan blinked. “Well, Uncle Dee would be a much better choice than the guys that dad brought home until now.” Not really comfortable with the topic, however, Nathan decided to change it quickly. “Hey … it's getting late and … Though I would be totally cool with you staying for dinner - didn't you say your mom wanted to come to pick you up at five? It's almost six now.”

He watched how Simon’s face turned bright red slowly. The guy had his sympathies. He came to the U.S. with his mom from Wales last year after his parents got divorced and his mom seemed much more focused on Simon’s baby sister than paying any attention to her son. She had probably forgotten to come to pick him up. It wouldn't be the first time either. 

“Well … Uhm … actually…”

“She forgot, didn't she? No worries, Uncle Dee can drive you.”

“No … it's … Uhm … Mom actually … She doesn't know that I’m here…”

“What do you mean?” He asked furrowing his brows. Simon Bellamy just wasn’t the type to have secrets from his mother. He was a stickler for rules, after all, always neatly dressed too and thus the polar opposite of Nathan in every regard. 

“She … She didn't want me to come here.” Simon then confessed quietly.

“What? Why?”

“Because … Well … Because she talked to other parents from the school and she heard that your dad is … Well … She doesn't feel comfortable with me being around … you know?”

He knew. He could solve that puzzle easily and it filled him with righteous anger. He wanted to lash out at Simon but it wasn't Simon’s fault that his mother was a homophobic bitch, was it? At least, he thought, his friend had still come to visit him and he still told him the truth. Simon might as well have just not come or lied to him. Even if he just wanted to see the house and the superheroes he so adored, he could have just left after that and never talk to Nathan again.

“I’m sorry” Simon murmured.

“Not your fault.” It would only be his fault if he would turn into someone just as bigoted as his mother - just like the other kids at school. “But what do _you_ think? About … my dad.”

“I … I don't really care” Simon shrugged and then looked at him with those big blue eyes. “Can you keep a secret?”

“Sure, Mate.”

“My dad … So … the reason why they got divorced … My dad cheated on my mom with another guy he knew from work … So … Since then she’s … yeah. She said … if I would come here or spend too much time with you … I might turn out just like my dad and that I would go to Hell for that.” 

Nathan felt like he was being doused in ice-cold water. It wasn’t really the first time he had experienced homophobia and even though it was not directed at him but at his dad, it hurt all the same. Because he loved his father more than anything else in the world, right? And his dad just didn't deserve being treated like this. His dad deserved the world. He was incredibly proud of him and to hear people talk about his dad like this - or about queer people in general … it hurt. And he didn't understand it. He didn't understand the hate those people felt, the judgment they bestowed on others as if they were better than them. 

“What does she think where you are right now?” He then asked after swallowing those thoughts like bile. He had been bullied because of his dad, sure. He had never taken it too much to heart, though, not after he had broken Billy’s nose that one time. He could deal with stupid jokes. But there had been other times, outside of the school environment, where it hadn't been as easy. Times, when he had been forced to watch how his father had become a target of those jokes or when he had been harassed just for being the person he was. It wasn’t right. 

“Church” Simon shrugged. “Bible studies. She’s … she’s very religious.”

“And you are not afraid that you … could catch the gay?” He tried to make light of the situation, to make a joke out of it, but deep inside his stomach, there was a black hole that was threatening to devour him slowly. Maybe that was how Uncle Benny felt like all the time. 

Simon snorted as if it was obvious that this was a stupid question. “Of course, not. I know that it doesn't work like that.”

Didn't it? Sometimes Nathan wasn't so sure of that. An hour later, Nathan returned to the house with Uncle Luther. They had driven Simon home as Uncle Diego had been busy cleaning up the mess he had made in the kitchen under his granny’s strict supervision. It had been Uncle Diego’s turn cooking dinner and though it had been delicious, the kitchen always looked like a warzone when Uncle Diego got to the nitty-gritty of cooking. 

After returning home, Nathan wanted to go straight to his room. He was still boiling on the inside after the conversation he had had with Simon earlier. It wasn’t Simon’s fault and it wasn’t Nathan’s fault either. This anger in the pit of his stomach was really all he could think about right now. He had had time to let it fester and boil inside of him. And he had come to a very simple conclusion after letting it all sink in and turning it over in his head. It was his dad’s fault that he didn't have any friends apart from Simon and he knew that he would lose Simon too in time because of Simon’s mom. It wasn’t his dad’s fault for being queer. He would never go as far. Just … Why couldn't he have tried to … conceal it a little better? It would have made Nathan’s life so much easier.

He didn't get very far, though, as his dad called out for him from the living room.

“Hey, Nathie? Can you come over quickly?” His dad was smiling at him with the same love and warmth and hint of mischief as usual and although Nathan could still feel anger inside of him, he walked over to his dad and joined him in the living room. “That was nice, right? Having a friend around?”

“Daaaaaad … I’m not a baby anymore!”

“Sure you are” His dad grinned and sat down heavily on the sofa he had occupied with Simon earlier. “Do you think Barry will want to come over again?”

“Sure” He knew that his father wanted to talk about something else and didn't quite know how. It was easy to read his dad when knowing what signs to look for. Right now, he was fidgeting, his eyes darting all over the place, desperately trying to find a conversation starter before giving up with a sigh.

“Okay … So … I overheard you talking earlier” His dad then said. “I heard that Barry said that his mom isn’t … fond of my lifestyle … and that this is why she didn't actually want him to come over.”

“You act as if that would be a new thing” Nathan grumbled quietly.

“Nathie-”

“No!” It wasn’t like him to yell at his dad. It wasn't like him to really get angry with his dad. After all, his dad had always been there for him, had always been at his side, and cared for him. Right now, however, all he could think about was his anger about the situation and just how unfair it all seemed. He was sure that he would lose his only friend now too and just because his dad couldn't be … _normal_ \- or at least try to act normal. “Now Barry probably doesn't want to be my friend anymore too! I never had any friends and just because of you! Why can't you just be normal like all the other parents too?”

He didn't even allow his dad to answer him as he spun around on his heel and headed up the stairs, anger, and shame shooting through him as he did. He had regretted his words the second he had said them and yet, he couldn't take them back now. 

As he was in his room he felt like he just wanted to curl up under his blankets and cry forever. He knew that he had hurt his dad just now and he also knew that he could not take it back, that he could not reverse time and just not say those things because that was not his power. No, _his_ stupid power had not warned him in time because it was a little bitch about things like these. He also knew, however, that, when he would go downstairs for breakfast tomorrow morning, his dad would act as if nothing at all had happened. 

His dad was just like that. He never wanted to show it to him when he was hurt by something Nathan had said or done. Apparently, his dad had decided at one point, that he needed to always be strong for his son. He remembered that asshole his dad had once dated, _Tom_ , and how his dad had allowed this man to actually hit him and never said anything or fought back until Tom had hit _him_. 

He had hated every second of that relationship. It had been so hard watching his dad go through this and not being able to actually help him. Well … Maybe he had _provoked_ Tom a little to go off on him because he had known that his dad would freak out at that. With that thought in mind, Nathan threw himself on his bed. He had not even switched on the light as he entered the room. 

As he lay there, he watched the light from his aquarium in the corner dance gracefully across his blue painted walls and bounce off his mirror on the wall and the cool fluorescent stars on his ceiling. He had tried to make his ceiling as accurate to the night sky as possible with Uncle Luther’s help. From his bed, he could look at the Little Dipper, and, further back in the corner, he could see Aquila. 

Right now, he couldn't even find joy in the stars or his peaceful swimming fish. He just felt rotten. So, as there was a soft knock on the door, Nathan didn't actually find it in himself to say something. That, however, didn't keep the person on the other side from staying on the other side. Nathan already knew who it was anyway. His aunties were both in L.A so it couldn't be one of them. Uncle Five would usually just teleport into the room with no regard for privacy, Uncle Luther’s footsteps were so heavy that he would never be able to sneak up on him like this, Uncle Benny would just phase through the door, and his dad was probably still downstairs to allow Nathan to calm down. 

As the door opened, Uncle Diego stepped inside but didn't switch on the light either. He left the door ajar - a weird habit the vigilante seemed to have adopted since they all moved back into the academy. 

“Hey,” He said in that low tone he would always go for when he wanted to convey that he was worried. Uncle Diego was still very awkward when it came to things like this but he was slowly getting there, he supposed. “Everything okay, Gremlin?”

He nodded but he couldn't open his mouth because he knew that if he would try to lie to his Uncle, he would just start bawling his eyes out instead. Uncle Diego moved over to sit on the edge of his bed and laid a warm, comforting hand on his back. “Doesn't look like it … Klaus said you had a little fight?”

 _Oh no_. He had heard it. Uncle Diego had heard what he had said to his dad! He knew that his dad would have never told him about it! He had heard the awful things Nathan had said to his dad! Before Nathan could do anything about it, the first tears were starting to slip and a second later he was clinging to his uncle’s neck as for dear life while sobs were wrecking his thin body. 

“Hey … it's okay” Uncle Diego cooed quietly as he closed his arms around him and rubbed his back to calm him down. It was always easy to lose himself in those hugs of his uncle. It was like being wrapped in a soft, warm blanket. He felt safe when Uncle Dee would hug him. Protected. His Uncle Luther gave great hugs too but it was different with Uncle Diego. There was a gentleness about his vigilante uncle that most people would not expect of him. “It's okay, Munchkin.”

“No” He wailed. “No … I messed up so badly, Uncle Dee! I hurt Dad so badly!”

“He’ll forgive you” Uncle Diego reassured him quietly. “I promise.”

“I know” He hiccuped. “But he shouldn't! I was so mean!”

“Why were you so mean, though?” Uncle Diego asked patiently. He was glad that he didn't try to appease him and say that he hadn't been mean. It helped that his uncle was actually acknowledging his meanness. It made him feel seen. It made him feel respected. It made him feel taken seriously. 

“I was-” He swallowed another sob. “Angry. Because of- of Barry’s mom.”

“Because she didn't want you to hang out with him today?”

“Yes,” He hiccuped. “She said … She said … We would turn Barry gay like his dad and that she doesn't want us to be friends.”

“That's bullshit, Nathie.” Uncle Diego said softly and brushed a hand over his mop of curls. “You know that it doesn't work like that. And Barry does too. He’s a smart kid and a good friend.”

“He is” He nodded tearfully and bit down on another hiccup. He was just so … tired of not having friends his age. He loved his father to the moon and back and he loved his uncles and aunts just the same but … he wanted to be a child. He wanted to go play with kids his age. “And I don't wanna lose him! And what if it _does_ work like this? What if _I’m_ gay? I don't want people to be mean to me too!”

He would never be able to go through life with so much grace as his father while being constantly shunned and insulted or harassed. It was a frightening thought to Nathan. 

“Hey, now” Diego cooed again and pressed a kiss to the side of his head before he pulled him a little closer again, squeezing him almost before he let go. “First of all, your dad would probably now make a big statement about how he is not _technically_ gay and shit but … for argument’s sake: Even if you are … it doesn't matter, Chum.”

“But-”

“People are assholes.” Uncle Diego sighed. “No matter what. People will always find something that they won’t like about you, that's just a given, you know? No matter how small the detail, they will find something to critique. It's human nature. And if you are gay … so? We live in the twenty-first-fucking-century and if anyone will ever harass you because of something like that, I will kick their teeth in and shove them up their bigoted asses.”

“Language…”

Uncle Diego snorted. “But really, Nathie … Your dad won’t love you any less no matter if you are bi, or gay or straight, or decide to become a full-time unicorn. To your dad, it really won't matter and not to me either. You have a family that will always have your back, Nate, no matter what. Just maybe not become a supervillain or something, that would be great.”

“What about Barry, though? What if he … if his mom can convince him that I’m no good as a friend and that he might catch the gay or something?”

“If he is that easily manipulated, he’s not a good friend. But I doubt that this will be an issue, Nathan. And I can promise you that you will find great friends out there. Friends that will accept you for who you are no matter what, okay?”

“Okay…” 

※※※※※※※

It was late when Klaus registered the creaking of the floorboards outside his room. He was lying on his bed and trying to actually read one of the dusty old books from his teenage years that he had never quite finished and had found lying on one of his bookshelves so many years later. His door was, as per usual, ajar and, at first, he was convinced that it was Diego who was hovering outside his door to see if he was okay. Of course, his brother had witnessed his exchange with Nathan earlier and it wouldn't be unlike Diego to check on him because of it. But, just as he wanted to call out to the person on the other side of his door, the door opened with a small creek and revealed a mop of curly brown hair and shy green eyes peeking around the door. 

“Nathie,” He said as a way of greeting his son. “I thought you were asleep already.” 

At least he was dressed in his pajamas and looked as if he had tossed and turned for quite a bit. All hurt he might have felt earlier from his son’s little attack on him, drained from him the moment he saw Nathan look at him with those big owlish green eyes. He started to get how Diego had felt when they were younger and Klaus creeping into his room at night.

Nathan didn't say anything, just stared with an ever so slightly wobbling bottom lip. With a small but fond sigh, Klaus lifted his blanket as a silent invitation and his son was at his side in a matter of seconds. Sometimes, Klaus was certain that _Nathan_ was the teleporter in this family. He snuggled against Klaus right away. Klaus dropped his book o the mattress beside him before he turned on his side and put his arms around Nathan.

“I’m sorry” Nathan mumbled quietly and Klaus just pushed their foreheads together in response. Sometimes he dreaded the day when Nathan would be too big for cuddles with his silly old dad. “I hurt you.”

“A little” Klaus replied quietly. “Barely a scratch, Boss.”

“I’m still sorry…”

“I know” He then smiled and kissed Nathan’s forehead before he pulled him closer. “I love you.” He then added. “And I will always love you no matter what. Just-”

“Maybe don't become a supervillain?”

“Yes!” Klaus laughed and in a matter of seconds, his son actually joined him.

“I love you too” Nathan muttered. Even in the half-light of the room, he could tell how red Nathan’s face was. Nathan was more the kind of person who shoved his love and affection than actually saying the words. So, it was no surprise, that he quickly went to change the topic. “Can Simon come over next week again? We started building a pillow fort in the attic.”

Klaus blinked in surprise, sure that he was missing some crucial part of the puzzle before he asked: “Wait … Who’s Simon?”

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this fic and I still love every bit of it. Tell me what you think <3 <3 <3


End file.
